Palabras para Rosie
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Hermione acaba de dar a luz.. Y su pequeña Rose es todo para ella.


Después de 9 meses, estoy aquí.. el momento que tanto ansíe por 9 meses por fin llegó, después de esperar, de dolor de espalda, antojos, náuseas matutinas, por fin el viaje ha terminado o al menos falta lo mas difícil: El de ser Madre. Pero por ahora estoy aquí en el hospital, llevo 10 horas soportando contracciones, cada vez más fuertes y seguidas. Soy Hermione Granger, estoy casada con Ronald Weasley, desde hace un poco mas de 2 años, después de 1 año y medio de intentar tener un bebé por fin lo logramos, ahora esperamos a nuestro primer bebé y por ahora será el primero y el último. Mi querido y amado esposo esta en el sofá, mi madre también duerme y solo se levanta cada vez que siento una nueva contracción.

-Ouch..-me quejé ante un nuevo dolor.. -Auch.. uff..-dije acariciando mi vientre duro.

Ron se despertó y camino hacía mi..

-Tranquila hermosa.. Tranquila, respira..-dijo Ron animándome..

-Uf.. -dije cerrando los ojos y arrugando la frente..-duele-dije entre dientes-

-Ya, calma.. tranquila-dijo Ron acariciando mi frente-Ya pasará, cielo..-dijo acariciando mi mano-

Asiento con la cabeza y suspiro cuando la contracción finalizo.. Deje mi cabeza en la almohada, el dolor se intensificaba cada vez que el parto se acercaba, la incomodidad era inmensa, no encontraba una posición en donde no sintiera incomodidad.

-Cariño, debes caminar.. Eso ayuda mucho, eres primeriza.. es normal que el bebé tarde en nacer.-dijo mi madre.

Me levanté con ayuda de Ron y camine por todo el pasillo, cada vez que sentía una contracción, me detenía y colocaba mis manos en la pared, y Ron me daba masajes en la espalda con sus puños.

Han pasado ya 3 horas desde la última vez que me revisaron.. 6 cm..! 6 cm.. y tengo que llegar a 10! Esto empieza a desesperarme y a irritarme.

-Diablos!-dije cuando comenzó otra contracción-Ya Ron.. no puedo.. no puedo..

-Hermione, tranquila hermosa..

-No que tranquila, ni que 8/4.. Duele, en verdad duele!

-Ya, hermosa.. tranquila..-dijo Ron

-No Ronald, vuelves a decirme eso y te juro que te mato..

-Ya, ok.. no hablaré..

-Gracias..-dije y la contracción paso-Lo siento, cariño.. Es que.. en serio duele

Ron sonrío y tomo mis manos..

-Tranquila, hermosa.. No me molesta que me grites.. No me gusta verte sufrir.. Y trato de evitar que tu sufras, pero eso es inevitable..

Sonreí.. y lo besé..

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?-dije estirando mis brazos para que el me ayudara a levantarme

-Claro, preciosa-dijo y me ayudo a levantarme..

-Puedes preparar la tina? Quiero ver si eso ayuda a que el parto se acelere

-Claro, amor.. Ahora vuelvo..

Entre a la tina, acariciaba mi vientre que sobresalía del agua tibia..

_-Late fuerte el corazón, y una canción de cuna te espera en mi voz.. con tu luz vendrás, y todo brillará._.-cante a mi vientre-

Ron se sentó en el borde de la tina y acariciaba mi vientre y me ponía trapitos húmedos en la frente..

-Uy.. uf..-dije de pronto y Ron me tomo rápido la mano.. Respiré profundo, pero el dolor era muy fuerte..

-Tranquila, mi amor.. Respira, inhala profundo, relájate.. -me decía Ron, aunque claro el estaba muy nervioso.

Suspiré en cuanto la contracción termino y le sonreí a mi esposo.. Poco después estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación.. Las contracciones venían cada 4 minutos, apenas tenía tiempo para respirar o descansar. No podía cerrar el ojo porque en seguida venía la contracción y otra vez el martirio.

-Oh demonios.. Ya.. ya.. por favor-dije apretando con fuerza la mano de Ron, que tenía ya ojeras, el pobre ha estado despierto junto conmigo desde que las contracciones se intensificaron.

-¿Como vamos?-dijo la doctora entrando a la habitación.

-Duele mucho.. Por favor.. Quiero la epidural-imploré-Por favor

-Pero creí que querías tener un parto natural.. Por las consecuencias que tiene para el bebé y..-dijo Ron y lo miré con el ceño fruncido-Ok, ya.. mejor me callo

-Por favor.. Por favor, quiero la epidural..-dije casi llorando..

-Pues veamos que tal has avanzado..-dijo la doctora revisándome-Ya estas dilatada, querida

-Espere.. que? No.. no-dije nerviosa- No, por favor.. Déme lo que sea para el dolor...

-Lo siento, querida.. Pero ya es hora-dijo la doctora

Me alistaron para entrar a la sala de partos. Ron entro poco después vestido de azul, era un traje especial. Me tomo la mano, yo estaba recostada en una camilla, con los pies en los estribos, respiraba entre cortado.

-Tranquila, Hermione.. Llego el momento.. Sabremos si es una princesa.. o un campeón..

Reí para luego quejarme ante una nueva contracción..

-Muy bien, querida.. Es hora.. cuando sientas una contracción.. vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas.. entendido?

Asentí.. y miré a Ron.. El me sonrío y tomo fuerte mi mano..

-Tu puedes, amor.. -me animo..

Comenzó la tortura, levanté mi espalda y puje con todas mis fuerzas.. Escuchaba las voces de mi esposo y de las enfermeras alentándome..

_"Lo estas logrando" "Lo haces muy bien" "Ya falta poco"_

Me decían una y otra vez.. Yo solo gritaba, respiraba agitado y pujaba para que el bebé naciera.

-Ya falta poco, querida.. Ya esta asomando su cabecita

-Ya no puedo-dije-Ya, sáquenlo.. por favor.. hagan algo..

Ron se veía nervioso, estaba pálido y apunto de desmayarse..

-Mi amor, si puedes.. Lo estás haciendo de maravilla..

-Vamos, querida.. Vamos.. 1..2..3.. Puja!

La doctora nuevamente me dio la orden, levanté mi espalda pujando con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, grite y deje mi cabeza en la almohada..

-Ya.. no.. por favor-dije agitada-Me duele.. no.. por favor-imploré..

-No.. querida.. Ya falta poco.. Solo faltan los hombros.. Vamos..-me animó la doctora..-Sé que duele, pero lo estas haciendo muy bien..

Otra contracción me atacó.. Levanté mi espalda con fuerzas, grité con fuerza y puje con la poca energía que me quedaba.. Solté la mano de mi esposo y me deje caer agotada en la cama. De pronto oí el sonido mas hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida..

-Felicidades, es una niña-dijo la doctora

Alce la mirada y la vi.. Mi hija lloraba en brazos de la doctora.. La coloco sobre mi y la vi.. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, lloraba a todo pulmón, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría, me había convertido en madre de una hermosa niña.. Rose.

-Ron, mírala.. Es hermosa.. Ron?-dije y miré a mi esposo.

Ron estaba en shock miraba el pequeño cuerpo de mi hija que lloraba a todo pulmón sobre mi cuerpo.. Lo vi derramar lágrimas de alegría y sonreír embobado.. El me miró y me besó.

-Te amo, Hermione.. Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo.. Me has hecho padre de una niña, de una hermosa y perfecta niña

Reí entre lágrimas..

-Te amo, Ronnie.. -dije y miré a mi hija..

Todo el dolor había valido la pena, por ser parte de este milagro claro que valió la pena, todo el sufrimiento de horas y minutos antes.. Las enfermeras tomaron a Rose después de que Ron cortará el cordón umbilical, su mano temblaba cuando tomo las tijeras, estaba nervioso, feliz como yo.. Se acercó a mi y me besó la frente.. Ambos miramos a donde estaban revisando a Rose, el me miro, sabía que quería ir a ver a Rose, yo solo asentí sonriendo, me volvio a dar otro beso y se fue a ver a nuestra hija, vi que tomo su manita y Rose dejo de llorar.

Poco después desperté en una habitación, con globos alrededor y miles de obsequios y flores. Ron estaba con Rose en brazos, lo miré y sonreí..

-Ah mira Rosie quien despertó-dijo Ron a la bebé

Ron puso a Rose en mis brazos y le besé su frente. Es de tez clara, cabello rizado y rojo. Sus ojitos están cerrados al igual que sus puños, abre sus ojitos poco a poco y yo le sonrío. La bebé emitió un pequeño sonido y yo la comencé a arrullar. Me levanté con Rose en brazos, me senté en la mesedora, y la amamanté..

_-Es pronto para comprender.. Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te canto los meses que tu fuiste yo.. Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos, no me pude contener.. Porque te quiero tanto._.-canté y de pronto Rose dejo de comer y se quedo dormida en mis brazos.-Mamá, te ama preciosa... Mamá siempre te va apoyar en lo que decidas y quieras hacer..-dije y besé su frente.

Ron se acercó y me besó.. Juntos vimos dormir a nuestra princesa.. Sin duda no me había equivocado al ser esposa de un gran hombre como Ron, y ahora el resultado de mi amor por Ron es mi pequeña hija.


End file.
